ToonMAX
On Screen Look The Era May 1st 1993 - October 17th 1997 The Planets & Powerhouse Era October 17th 1997-June 14th 2004 In 1997, TeleTOON launched as Canada's first animation station. To celebrate the medium, TeleTOON commissioned Cuppa Coffee to design their brand package. The package was based on TeleTOON's schedule at the time and was separated into four planets with different styles for different audiences. -Mornings were for toddlers, and had cute little aliens animated with clay. -Afternoons were for kids and was based of off 50's sci-fi animated in good old cel animation. -Evenings were for the family demographic and had quirky vignettes that used collage animation. -Nights were for adults and had an offbeat, avant-garde feel. There was one bumper were a woman slapped an off-screen man, but that has been lost to time. They were animated with paper-mâche, and they won an award for their artistic value. The City Era but unlike Cartoon Network's city, ToonMAX's city is more cartoonier and it's cel shaded The Blocks Era August 3rd 2009-Present They picked up the failed Cartoon Network Pitch by Qube Konstrukt encompassing logo redesign, examples of package elements and keyframes for animated channel idents. inspired by Rube Goldberg machines - the rebrand featured animated 'blocks' that transformed and constructed themselves into 'fun generators' They also picked up Versus's Failed Nicktoons UK Rebrand ,The brief asked to create an on-air look that was ‘focussed on funny’ and that utilised key show characters within the package, creating a strong connection between the logo and the characters.Their approach was to develop a new set of 5 characters - the Toons team -to interact with the main show characters. This would keep the show characters front-and-centre but would give lots of possibilities for comedy that would otherwise be difficult to achieve with limited assets. It would also give lots of flexibility for evolving over time, rather than the same joke endlessly repeated. This was married with a visual look that tried to get back to the roots of animation - the environment of Toonsville is surreal, random and funny. The Mascots Of The Channel are Tap On Off Nozzle & Stock General ids Boy - Letters from the logo jump out from his face in various orders, and when the boy Cow - Four cows are seen standing on small balls of grass, the last of which blows a bubble, containing the logo Teen's Bedroom - A teenager struggles out of a messy bedroom into the hall. While he is gone, the numerous letters of the logo, all appear in different locations around the room. The same is repeated when he staggers back in, but with the lineup appearing in different locations around the room. Mouse -A mouse (out of breath) arrives on screen and comes up with the idea to take his ears off for wheels, his tail for handlebars and his nose for a seat, becoming a bicycle, then cycles quickly off the screen, while the rest of his body transforms into a human bike racer. Girl ' - A girl kisses a ON, turning her into a red TO '''Monsters -' they gather around the TV set, they become children(. Morning Bumpers * Choir:A Group Of Clay- * Straw * Rope Climbing * Hot Liquid * Afternoon Bumpers Edit * Magnetic Logo * Walking The Dog * Birdy Heads * Gone Phishng Evening Bumpers Edit * Mailman * Pesky Flies * Paraders * Car Driving Night Bumpers Edit * Window * Checkers or Nothin' * Pole dancing * Leech Cowboys City Bumpers Edit Block Bumpers Fun Generators * The Boot Up:A Block floating in a white background Simpsons Bumpers * Blocks: Homer is riding one of the blocks,it crashes into the logo and he says Doh! and falls off. * Rings: Homer . * Logo's Rage: Toonsville Bumpers Edit * The Ultimate Cartoon Universe Evolution:In a Black Background we can see a U.F.O witch is driven by The Mascots Driving towards the screen,Tap Look right and points to a blank planet,Stock later rushes to the control deck and drives the ship to the planet * HighJacking Mayhem:On the a construction site , we see tap crafting a jack heffer walks up to her tap later turns her around and puts heffer onto the jack heffer rides the jack to the right,the camera later cuts to rocko running away from heffer so does the warners heffer hops off the jack causing it to attack rock and the warners as they got thrown into a wall the warners (rollen up into balls) forms 3 dots,rocko got threw into the wall forming a dash line and the jack flies above them doodling a V,Hence Forming A Victory sign that was used by animators in many WW2 cartoons tap looks at the sign and then turns around to the camera winking and shruging while the camera pans to the logo * Up Next:In a blank pink background we can see on and off pulling a rope Toon State of Minds Bumpers (1998) * '''Its' Time For The Toons! Programs * Unikitty! (Added in 2017) * Ned's Newt (Added in 1997) * The Flintstones * The Jetsons * The Simpsons (Part of Afternoon,Evening and Nighttime Blocks) (Removed in 2014 After Episode 500) (Re-added in 2014 with Season 25 episode 1) * Duckman (Part of Nighttime Block) * Homestar Runner & Strong Bad Email (Part of Afternoon and Nighttime Blocks) (Added In 2014) * Eddsworld (Part of Afternoon & Nighttime Blocks) (Added In 2014) * My Little Pony (Part of Moring,Afternoon and Evening Blocks) (Added in 2011) * Rocko's Modern Life (Part of Afternoon,Evening and Nighttime Blocks) * Animainiacs (Part of Afternoon,Evening and Nighttime Blocks) * Spongebob Squarepants (Part of all 4 Blocks) (Added In 1999) (Removed In 2004) (Re-added In 2009) * Ren & Stimpy (Part of Afternoon,Evening and Nighttime Blocks) * Earthworm Jim (Part of Afternoon,Evening and Nighttime Blocks) * Project Geeker (Part of Nighttime Block) * BeetleJuice (Part of Afternoon and Nighttime Blocks) * Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog (Part of Afternoon,Evening and Nighttime Blocks) * Sonic Boom (Part of Afternoon,Evening and Nighttime Blocks) (Added In 2014) ToonMAX UNLEASHED ToonMAX UNLEASHED is an American animation anthology series/Programming block (similar to Cartoon Network's "Toon Heads" consisting of The line up on The Channel and Unseen cartoon shorts Shows ToonMAX's Original programing that they picked up from What A Cartoon & Oh Yeah Cartoons What A Cartoon * Yuckie Duck * Pizza Boy |} Announcers * Tom Kenny * Dan Castleanetta * Jim Cummings * Jeff Bennet * Rob Pulsen * Jess Harnel * Tress McNeile * Charile Adler * Frank Welker * Billy West * John Demiggio * Tara Strong * Roger Bumpass * Carlos Alazraqui * Greg Eagles * Kath Soucie * Maurice LaMarche * Mr. Doug Lawrence * Dee Bradley Baker * Cree Summer Block On Dec 22nd 2001 Sci-fi Channel picked up the channel as thier new block How they Standed up to Viewers Some general ids has a background with the logo on it while in front they would show qoutes like : "Keep moving forward." : ―Walt Disney : "There is nothing more powerful than an idea whose time has come." : ―Victor Hugo : "The best way to have a good idea is to have a lot of ideas." : ―Linus Pauling & more due to the theme of the channel being Creativty The City Bumpers act like a mini sitcom with the characters learning important lessons Moring Bumper Team Edit Animated By Aardman Productions Music By Mark Mothersbuagh Afternoon Bumper Team Edit Animated by O entertainment & DNA productions Music By Tommy Tomerico Evening Bumper Team Edit Animated by Music by Grank Karporpe Night Bumper Team Edit Animated by Klasky Csupo & Joe Murray (The Creator of Rocko's Modern Life) Music By Danny Elfman City Bumper Team CAST NICKELODEON * Tom Kenny-Spongebob;Heffer;Dog DISNEY * CARTOON NETWORK * Arthur Anderson—Eustace * Ben Diskin—Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 * Bob Bergen—The Eager Young Space Cadet * Brad Garrett—Big Dog * Bobby Block----Robot Jones * Brian Doyle-Murray—Coach Gills * Candi Milo—Coco; Cheese; Dexter; Madame Foster * Carlos Alazraqui—Lazlo; Clam; Monroe * Casey Kasem—Shaggy * Cathy Cavadini—Blossom * Charlie Adler—I.R. Baboon;Cow;Chicken;Red Guy * Cree Summer—Numbuh 5 * David DeLuise—Coop Cooplowski * David Paul Grove—Jonny 2x4 * Dee Bradley Baker—Numbuh 4; Wildmutt; Drive-Thru Voice * Eddie Deezen—Mandark * Elizabeth Daily—Buttercup * Eiji Kusuhara—Dr. Kamikazi * Frank Welker—Fred Jones; Scooby-Doo * Greg Cipes—Beast Boy * Greg Eagles—Grim Reaper * Grey DeLisle—Daphne; Duchess; Frankie; Mandy; Yumi; Jang Keng; Lupe; Joanie Ox; Milkshakes * Hynden Walch—Starfire * Janice Kawaye—Ami; Kam; Kim; Tekirai * Jeff Bennett—Johnny Bravo; Loki; Raj; Samson Clogmeyer * Jennifer Martin—Sara Bellum * Jim Cummings—Fuzzy Lumpkins * Jim Ward—XLR8 * John Stephenson—Creeper * John R. Dilworth—Nowhere Newsman * Jodi Benson—Patsy Smiles * Kat Cressida—Dee Dee * Kath Soucie—Computer; Ray Ray * Keenan Christenson—Jimmy * Keith Ferguson—Blooregard Q. Kazoo * Keone Young—Kaz Harada * Khary Payton—Cyborg * Kurtwood Smith—Bob Johnson * Lara Jill Miller—Juniper Lee * Lauren Tom—Numbuh 3 * Laurence Bouvard—Robotboy; Lola * Lorraine Pilkington—Tommy Turnbull * Marty Grabstein—Courage * Matt Hill—Ed * Maurice LaMarche—Principal Pixiefrog; Mr. Cyrus Q. Hornbill * Meagan Smith—Gwen Tennyson * Mindy Cohn—Velma * Mr. Lawrence—Edward Platypus; Dave Loon; Ping Pong Loon * Nick Ostler—Adi * Nika Futterman—Adam Lyon; Margaret Rhino * Nikki—Now/Then Voiceover * Pamela Adlon—Andy Johnson * Paul Eiding—Max Tennyson * Phil LaMarr—Wilt; Bull Sharkowski; Jack * Roger L. Jackson—Mojo Jojo * Richard Horvitz—Billy; Grey Matter; Rodney J. Squirrel * Richard McGonagle—Four Arms * Rupert Degas—Gus; Constantine * Samuel Vincent—Edd * Scot Rienecker—Goat * Scott Innes—Scrappy-Doo * Scott Menville—Robin * Sean Marquette—Mac * Steve Blum—Heatblast; Jamie * Steve Little—Chip; Skip * Tara Strong—Ben Tennyson; Bubbles; Raven; Terrence; Police Officer * Thea White—Muriel * Tom Kane—Mr. Herriman; Professor Utonium * Tom Kenny—Eduardo; Jake Spidermonkey; Scoutmaster Lumpus; The Mayor; Slinkman * Tony Sampson—Eddy * Vanessa Marshall—Irwin * Wendee Lee—Kiva Andru Others (Fox Kids Kids'WB! Teletoon Ytv etc) * Billy west-Geeker * Charlie Adler-Buster;Candy CREW * Pete Johnson—Creative Director * Pola Changnon—Executive Producer * Ashley Nixon—Director of Production * Kevin Fitzgerald—Art Director * Grant Freckelton—VFX Supervisor/Lead Art Director * Arthur Filloy—2D Animation Director * Fletcher Moules—2D Animation Director * Sarah Hiddlestone—Executive Producer * Jo Gregory—Producer * Pip Malone—3D Line Producer * Ben Walsh—Texture Artist * Angela Pellizari—Designer * Matthew Smith—3D Supervisor * Ben Malter—Downtown Supervisor, Modeling, Lighting, Rendering, and Compositing * Geoff Valent—Animation Supervisor * Lizzie Burt—3D Artist * Ian Douglas—3D Artist * Alex Scollay—3D Artist * Scott Tansley—3D Artist * Matthew Wynne—3D Artist * Wayne Osbourne—3D Artist * John Oh—3D Artist * Serge Kovalenko—3D Artist * Craig Brown—3D Artist * Nigel Waddington—3D Artist * Paul Jakovich—3D Artist * James McCallum—3D Artist * Shamus Baker—3D Artist * Greg Petchkovsky—3D Artist * Torbjorn Olsson—3D Artist * Brett Margules—3D Artist * Sotiris Bakosis—3D Artist * Ivan Smith—3D Artist * Tyson Elliot—3D Artist * Emilie Morgane—3D Artist * Arild Wiro Anfinnsen—3D Artist * Isra Rojas—3D Artist (Europe bumpers) * Nicholas Ponzoni—Compositing * Edward Twiss—Compositing * Peter Richards—Compositing * Peter Jeffs—Compositing * Cain Cooper—Compositing * Michael Garrett—Compositing * Mark Robinson—Compositing * Nick Murphy—Video Operations * Jason Hawkins—Video Operations * Paul Taylor—Video Operations * Jude Lengel—2D Executive Producer * Cameron Hales—2D Production Manager / Editor * Nova Wright—2D Production Assistant * Andrew Finlayson—2D Animator * Johmar Rivalo—2D Animator * Joshua Hall—2D Animator * Damien Pin—2D Animator * Ian MacKensie—2D Animator * Junko Aoyama—2D Animator * Dwayne Labbe—2D Animator * Mike Stapelton—2D Animator * Christian Garland—2D Animator * Stephane Portal—2D Animator * Simon O’Leary—2D Animator * Mad Cow Pictures—2D Animator * J.C. Reyes—2D Animator * Anne-Marie Denham—2D Animator * Kelly Lynagh—2D Animator * John Skibinski—2D Animator * Janine Dawson—Inbetweener * Anthony Zmak—Inbetweener * Peter McDonald—Inbetweener * Peter Ryan—Inbetweener * Narelle Kearns—Art Department * Vita Talmont—Art Department * Helen Connolly—Art Department * Amanda Duncan—Art Department * Janet Robinson—Art Department * May Trubuhovich—Art Department * Dean Smith—2D Comp. Scan * Roderick Wong—2D Comp. Scan * Lynn Gadsdon—2D Comp. Scan * Creative Director: Jonathan Notaro * Managing Director: Danny Rosenbloom Head of Production: Devin Brook Producer: Greg Babiuk Associate Producer: Michele Watkins Production Coordinator: Ilona Klaver Production Assistant :Madison Brigode Art Directors: Eric Adolfsen, Mike Calvert Associate Art Director: Forest Young Logo Designers: Jonathan Notaro, Jens Gehlhaar, Eric Adolfsen, Mike Calvert, Ryan Waller Lead Designers: Adam Wentworth, Damien Correll Icon Designers: Mike Calvert, Aaron Stewart Pitch Designers: Eric Adolfsen, Mike Calvert, Forest Young, Adam Wentworth, Josh Parpan, Will Frohn, Pat Arrington, Philippe Intraligi, Ryan Cox, Sal Dell’Aquila, George Vincent Flicks Movie Package Design: Mario de Toledo-Sader, Jungeun Kim, Adam Wentworth Storyboarding: Will Rosado Lead Animators: Hyesung Park, Andy Mastrocinque, Arthur Hur Digital Animators: David Rasura, Chase Massingil, Cyprian York Sadlon, Mark Thomspon Additional Animation: Eric Bauer, David Lucido Flicks 2D VFX Supervisor: Arthur Hur CG Director: Vadim Turchin 3D Animation: Walter Lubinski 3D Lighter/Compositor: Bill Dorais 3D Tracking: Han Ho 3D Modeling: Walter Lubinski, Adam Rosenzweig Flicks 3D VFX Supervisor: Han Ho Flicks CG Director: Han Ho ID Design and Animation Design: Meg Hunt, Mike Calvert, Ryan Cox, Travis Millard, Eric Adolfsen, Ricardo Villavicencio, Stephen Kelleher, Andrew Poneros Animation: Kat Morris, Freddy Arenas, Walter Lubinski  Stieg Retlin, Andy Mastrocinque, Jessica Milazzo Original Music/Compositions: Mad Decent and Michael Kohler *